Aller de l'avant, Pardonner, mais ne jamais oublier
by EstellleR
Summary: Suite de : " Le Passé ne meurt jamais "
1. Prologue

Précédemment dans **"** **Le Passé ne meurt jamais** **"** :

L'équipe, en pleine enquête mêlant pédophilie, trafics, crimes..., découvre que les suspects sont liés à Erin.  
Son passé tumultueux découvert, la vérité éclate débouchant sur une autre affaire datant de plus d'une dizaine d'années: Une affaire de kidnappings, de séquestrations, et de meurtres d'enfants, orchestrée par de nombreuses personnes, dont le père biologique d'Erin: Joe. Celui-ci a fini par être condamné pour ces nombreux crimes ( tout comme ses complices, et Bunny qui avait, avec la complicité de son ex mari, tué l'une des soeurs d'Erin: Rosalyn).

L'Intelligence collabore alors avec l'équipe du FBI d'Aaron Hotchner, dont l'un de ses agents, Jennifer Jareau, se révèle être la soeur d'Erin. Les deux équipes réunies, et après de longues et laborieuses heures de recherches, elles réussissent à retrouver Beverly Manneth: La demi-soeur d'Erin et de Jennifer.

Portée disparue il y a de nombreuses années, elle avait été déclarée morte par Erin à l'époque.  
Les enquêteurs ont fini par découvrir que Beverly était toujours en vie (notamment grâce à Derek Morgan qui avait suivi son instinct de profiler et qui avait réussi à faire " quelque peu" parler Erin), mais que pour sa sécurité, Erin l'avait envoyée hors du pays et l'avait mise sous une autre identité.

Puis, notre histoire a pris fin avec la découverte de la grossesse d'Erin. Cette grossesse n'étant totalement pas prévue, sa relation avec Jay étant vraiment chaotique, elle ignorait si elle comptait le garder. Tous deux ont donc décidé de réfléchir à leur situation, chacun de leur côté, Erin préférant s'éloigner de Chicago un moment, et aller retrouver sa soeur Jennifer, en Virginie.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Lundi 25 juin_

 **Narrateur : Jennifer Jareau**

\- Hier soir, un autre couple a été tué. Kendra et son mari David. Kendra a été abattue d'une balle dans la tête, tandis que son mari a …  
\- Agent Jareau ?

Je m'interromps dans mon discours, puis me tourne face à la porte d'entrée où se trouve un garde de sécurité :

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais quelqu'un aimerait vous voir.  
-Vous pouvez lui dire d'attendre quelques minutes ? J'ai bientôt fini, l'informais-je.

Il devient aussitôt mal à l'aise. Et je reconnais cette expression, c'est la même qu'affichent toutes ces personnes que je croise depuis le procès C'est la même qu'affichent mes coéquipiers lorsqu'une nouvelle affaire tombe sur mon bureau et que je leur annonce qu'il s'agit de disparitions d'enfants. Toutes ces personnes portent ce même regard, ce même silence gêné. C'est donc sans surprise que le garde de sécurité m'annonce :

\- Il s'agit de votre sœur.

Je fronce les sourcils, assez surprise.

\- Dites lui de patienter, je …  
\- Vas-y JJ, m'interrompt Hotch. De toute façon, on allait faire une pause, précise-t-il en refermant son cahier. Vous pouvez prendre mon bureau.

Je le remercie d'un léger signe de tête, puis quitte aussitôt la salle de réunion. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je découvre Erin assise aux côtés de Pénélope. Je souris en les voyant devant l'ordinateur, totalement absorbée par ce qu'elles regardent et surtout dévorant de nombreux gâteaux qu'Erin avait ramenés.

\- Haha ! Tu vois j'te l'avais dit ! s'exclame Pénélope.  
\- Nan mais attends, reprend Erin. C'est que le début !  
\- Moi j'te dis que c'est elle la coupable.  
\- Elle a l'air trop stupide ! Regarde moi …

Elle est là depuis moins de 10 minutes, et c'était comme si elle était là depuis des semaines. Sacré Erin …  
Je descends alors les quelques escaliers qui me mènent jusqu'à elles. Erin et Garcia se retournent vers moi, un grand sourire se dessinant sur leur visage.

\- Hey ! Salut mon amour de sœur ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai ramené plein de gâteaux de Chicago ! T'en veux ?  
\- Ils sont super bons ! s'exclame Pénélope. Ceux à la fraise et à la framboise, je ne les avais jamais goûtés et …  
\- Ce sont mes préférés, lui lance Erin avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. On dirait deux gamines. Je lance un sourire sympathique à Garcia, avant de faire face à Erin :

\- Je suppose que t'as pas fait le déplacement simplement pour me ramener tes gâteaux ?

Elle fronce les sourcils avec un petit sourire :

\- Pour toi non. Pour Derek si. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais goûté ces gâteaux alors …  
\- Erin !  
\- Mais c'est vrai que je dois te parler, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter en me voyant commencer à perdre patience.  
\- Alors viens …

Elle se lève de sa chaise avec un léger soupir. Soupir à peine perceptible, mais soupir que je remarque quand même.  
On commence à discuter, ou plutôt j'essaie d'engager la conversation puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me dire la raison de sa présence ici. Elle tourne autour du pot, me parle de tout et de n'importe quoi, sauf de l'essentiel : Pourquoi elle s'est déplacée jusqu'ici sans me prévenir, et surtout, dans son état ?

\- … Et j'me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ma sœur chérie adorée ? finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je la regarde les sourcils froncés ne croyant absolument pas en son excuse. Mais je n'ai d'autre choix que de faire semblant. Alors j'affirme d'un bref signe de tête. Ravie, elle affiche un énorme sourire :

\- Donc c'est bon pour toi ?

Je lui rends son sourire, tout en pensant « Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement … »

\- Bien sûr…

Mais je n'ai toujours pas les réponses à mes questions, et la connaissant, je n'aurai aucune information venant d'elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'une fois la conversation finie, je poserais les questions à la seule personne capable de me dire ce qui se passe réellement.

On toque alors à la porte :

\- JJ, tu peux venir un instant ? me demande Hotch.  
\- Je reviens, informais-je Erin, tu m'attends ici.

Elle approuve par un signe de tête, alors je quitte la pièce et me trouve face à Hotch et Rossi.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, s'excuse alors mon chef.  
\- Pas de souci, on avait fini. On retourne en salle de …. ?  
\- A vrai dire… Avec Hotch, on a pensé à quelque chose, lance Rossi.

Son ton hésitant me laisse perplexe.

\- Et on voulait t'en parler pour avoir ton consentement, et celui de ta sœur aussi, précise Hotch.  
\- Mon consentement ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu sais que cette affaire s'annonce compliquée, et on s'est dit qu'avoir un coup de main de la part de ta sœur serait un plus.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, je suis encore préoccupée par l'arrivée totalement inattendue d'Erin.

\- Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, …  
\- Il n'y a aucun souci pour moi, le coupais-je en reprenant mes esprits. Erin, tu peux venir ?

Elle nous rejoint aussitôt, salue Hotch et Rossi, avant de se tourner vers moi :

\- On est sur une enquête, et on pense que tu pourrais nous aider, ça te dit ?

Et comme je m'en doutais, cette idée n'a pas l'air vraiment de la déranger, bien au contraire :

\- Et comment que ça m'dit ! s'exclame-t-elle enjouée. C'est trop cool ! C'est quoi comme affaire ?  
\- On te fait le briefing dans l'avion ? lui propose Hotch.  
\- On part maintenant ?  
\- Dans 30 minutes.

* * *

 _Jet privé,  
_ _22h55_

 **Narrateur externe**

\- … Et tu voyages tous les jours dans… Ca ? s'exclame Erin.

Les yeux plongés dans un dossier, Jennifer lève son visage et fixe sa sœur qui vient tout juste de sortir des toilettes. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant son expression ébahie.

\- Il y en a qui essaie de dormir …

A sa remarque, Erin pose son regard sur le reste de l'équipe de sa sœur. En les voyant tous les yeux fermés, elle secoue son visage :

\- Ils dorment vraiment ?  
\- Ils essaient du moins. Avec toi dans les parages …

En comprenant son sous-entendu, Erin lui adresse une grimace puis elle finit par prendre place en face d'elle.

\- Du nouveau sur les victimes ?  
\- Le mari de Kendra a été torturé pendant plusieurs heures, tandis que Kendra a été tuée sur le coup …  
\- C'est une femme qui a commis le meurtre, l'interrompt Erin. Elle voulait faire souffrir David. Peut-être même qu'elle le connaissait. Mais elle n'avait rien contre Kendra. Elle l'a juste éliminée parce qu'elle était un témoin dangereux. Mais ce n'était pas prévu dans son plan.

Tout en continuant de regarder les photos, Jennifer secoue son visage affirmativement :

\- Tu penses que la meurtrière connaissait aussi ses anciennes victimes ?

Erin hausse les épaules :

\- Pas nécessairement. Mais c'est probable … Même mode opératoire, même ville …  
\- Même patelin surtout, soupire Jennifer.

Surprise par sa remarque, Erin lève les yeux du dossier et fixe sa sœur :

\- Tu connais l'endroit ?  
\- Corpus Christi. C'est là où habite Charles.  
\- Charles? Comme Charles … ?  
\- Comme Le frère de Joe. Comme notre oncle.

Nullement ravie par cette annonce, Erin ferme les yeux en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il m'a toujours détestée.

En voyant la tête de sa sœur, Jennifer ne peut s'empêcher de rire :

\- Ils nous ont tous toujours détestée … Excepté Andrew, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Leur visage devenant plus assombri, Erin et elle gardent le silence pendant de nombreuses secondes. Puis Erin finit par reprendre la parole, les yeux dans le vague :

\- Tu sais … J'me suis toujours demandée pourquoi … Enfin qu'est ce qu'on avait fait pour que …

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens. Elle n'arrive pas à la finir, mais Jennifer a bien compris où elle voulait en venir.

\- Bunny couchait avec n'importe qui, n'importe où et n'importe comment … Alors à leurs yeux, on était juste des bâtardes … Seul Nate avait de l'importance à leurs yeux. D'une, parce qu'il était le seul garçon et surtout parce que Bunny a commencé à coucher de partout après sa naissance. Alors évidemment les gens ont parlé et il en a été déduit que Joe n'était pas notre père, que notre père devait être un des nombreux drogués qui trainaient en bas de la rue …

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Erin hausse légèrement les épaules dans un soupir :

\- Tu sais, pendant longtemps ça a été le trou noir concernant tout ça. Plus j'essayais de me rappeler, et plus tout devenait flou …  
\- Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombres.  
\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi …

Sa sœur la fixe les sourcils froncés. Elle ne lui dit pas tout, et elle en a bien conscience :

\- … Mais ?  
\- J'ai commencé à avoir quelques souvenirs à partir du moment où l'affaire a éclaté. Ca a commencé par des flashs, et puis plus les jours avançaient, plus mes souvenirs étaient clairs et précis.  
\- Peut-être parce que la vérité a commencé à éclater et que ça t'a permis d'y voir plus clair ?

Toujours autant dans ses pensées, Erin secoue son visage légèrement. Jennifer voit bien que quelque chose la gêne, et ce qu'elle voit surtout, c'est que sa sœur hésite.

\- Erin ?  
\- Je fais des rêves bizarres à propos de Rosalyn …

Jennifer fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je sais pas… C'est assez flou. Je rentre dans une petite pièce, et il fait noir, très noir. Et il y a Rosalyn allongée sur le lit, ses mains en sang. Et toi tu essaies de la réveiller …

Jennifer ne répond rien. Bizarrement elle ne paraît pas surprise par les propos de sa sœur :

\- Jen' ?  
\- Elle avait essayé de se suicider plusieurs fois, lui explique-t-elle alors. C'était un dimanche soir, je suis rentrée dans sa chambre et elle était allongée sur son lit, les poignets en sang. T'es rentrée à ce moment …

Mal à l'aise, Erin ne répond rien. Visiblement évoquer ce sujet la gêne. Sujet sensible ? Délicat ? Jennifer sait pertinemment que c'est le cas, et c'est pourquoi elle ne compte pas en rester là.

\- Enfin … Je lui avais déjà dit que je trouvais ce genre de gestes assez lâche.  
\- Arrête Jen'.

Et elle y parvient. Doucement, mais sûrement.

\- C'est la vérité Erin. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus lâche qu'un suicide ?

Erin tente de ne pas prêter attention à la remarque de sa sœur. Mais plutôt difficile, alors elle tente de lui répondre le plus calmement possible :

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la juger. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé, et surtout pas maintenant qu'elle est morte. Elle avait surement ses raisons.

Jennifer fronce les sourcils, dévisageant Erin pendant quelques secondes :

\- Et quelles étaient les tiennes ?

Totalement prise au dépourvue, Erin ne sait quoi répondre :

\- Quoi ?  
\- Arrête de faire ton cinéma Erin. Je sais pourquoi t'es là, j'ai contacté Hank.  
\- Ecoute Jen', j'ignore ce qu'il t 'a dit mais …  
\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'a dit !

Erin se pince les lèvres puis tourne son visage, s'assurant que tous continuaient à dormir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles, finit-elle par lâcher sur un ton assez sec.

\- De quoi j'me mêle ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? T'as un choix à faire Erin. Soit tu avortes, soit tu gardes l'enfant.

\- Je …

\- … Laisse-moi parler Erin. Depuis que l'affaire a éclaté, on entend plus que ça à la télé. On a voulu ébruiter l'affaire, maintenant c'est à nous d'assumer. De partout, on entend : Les filles de Joe Cooker, par ci par là. C'est quoi l'utilité de ton plan? Réussir à tous les mettre derrière les barreaux après plus de 20 ans, pour après essayer de te tuer ? Donc tu fais le plus dur pour après lâcher prise ?

Jennifer continue de fixer sa sœur le regard dur. Mais celle-ci ne la lâche pas des yeux et poursuit l'affront :

\- Qu'est ce qui te gêne le plus au juste ? Le fait que j'ai essayé de me tuer, ou le fait d'être mise au devant de la scène depuis l'affaire ?

Jennifer fronce les sourcils, tandis que leur combat du regard se poursuit :

\- Pardon ?  
\- Ceci expliquerait cela. Ta lettre de démission, ta …  
\- Tu t'es permise de fouiller ? s'exclame-t-elle. J'y crois pas !  
\- Donc j'ai bien raison. Ce n'est pas tant ma tentative de suicide qui te gêne le plus, c'est plutôt les « Qu'en dira-t-on ». Tu sais c'est quoi ton souci Jennifer ? C'est que tu n'assumes pas. Tu n'assumes rien !  
\- ASSUMER ?

Consciente d'élever un peu trop la voix, Jennifer souffle un bon coup, tentant de se calmer. Mais plutôt difficile.

\- Assumer quoi Erin ? C'est toi qui as voulu faire éclater l'affaire !  
\- Donc tu m'en veux parce que … ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Arrête un peu ta comédie ! Je te fais juste remarquer qu'avant de vouloir fouiller dans mes affaires, tu devrais t'occuper des tiennes !

Stupéfaite, Erin écarquille les yeux :

\- Waw waw waw … Je n'ai pas fouillé, je cherchais des choses et sans faire exprès je suis tombée sur …  
\- Ma lettre de démission qui est enfermée à double tour dans un tiroir ? C'est ce que t'appelles ne pas faire exprès ? !

Furieuse, Jennifer lance un regard noir à Erin, puis se lève de son fauteuil et commence à se diriger en direction du coin café, situé à l'avant de l'avion.

\- Jennifer … , soupire Erin.

Mais celle ci l'ignore et poursuit son chemin :

\- JENNIFER ! l'appelle-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.  
\- Ferme la Erin !

Mais c'est mal connaître Erin qui se lève quand même de son fauteuil et s'en va rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Jennifer …  
\- T'as fouillé dans mes affaires Erin ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Ayant consciente d'être entièrement en faute, Erin lève les mains :

\- Ok ok je l'avoue … et je m'excuse, s'empresse-t-elle de rajouter en remarquant son expression horrifiée.

Stupéfaite, Jennifer secoue son visage de gauche à droite avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Pourquoi Erin ? Pourquoi t'as fouillé ?  
\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'te jure. Je voulais juste voir s'il te restait certaines choses …

Jennifer fronce les sourcils, se saisissant en même temps de sa tasse de café :

\- Certaines choses ?  
\- Des photos d'Andrew, lui avoue-t-elle.  
\- Et ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de me demander ?  
\- Je … J'ai voulu mais tu n'en parles jamais alors …

Jennifer pousse un long soupir, tout en continuant de fixer sa sœur.

\- Tu veux que je sois sincère avec toi Erin ?

D'un air pas très rassuré, Erin répond :

\- Je t'écoute…  
\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec toi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Au sujet de Beverly. Je me dis, comment c'est possible qu'elle soit en vie alors que tu me certifiais qu'elle était morte et que tu me l'as prouvé avec la vidéo dans laquelle elle se fait massacrer.

Elle a touché un point sensible, elle s'en rend compte au moment où elle voit les yeux d'Erin devenir plus brillants. Tant bien que mal, elle tente de garder son sang froid. Alors elle se racle la gorge et reprend d'une voix qu'elle tente de maitriser :

\- Tu n'as vu qu'une partie de la vidéo.  
\- Parce qu'il y en avait une deuxième ?

Erin l'informe que c'est le cas d'un signe de tête :

\- Il y en a toujours une deuxième.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça il y en a toujours? lui demande Jennifer ébahie.  
\- Tout est sur mon ordinateur portable à Chicago, l'informe-t-elle.

Jennifer souffle un bon coup avant de reprendre :

\- Ce serait possible de la voir ?

Erin affirme brièvement de la tête, puis lui lance un sourire crispé avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Jennifer a bien remarqué son changement de comportement. Elle sait qu'en mettant cette conversation sur le tapis, elle ne fait que raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle a besoin de savoir et surtout de comprendre.

Elle regarde Erin au loin. Elle la voit beaucoup plus anxieuse, troublée. Elle s'en veut de lui faire rappeler tout ça, surtout étant donné son état. Mais elle préfère jouer carte sur table dès maintenant. Et si Erin doit le faire, elle a conscience qu'il faut qu'elle en fasse autant. Elle attend quelques minutes puis finit donc par rejoindre sa sœur, prête à lui dévoiler ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne. Elle s'assied en face d'elle, puis regarde autour d'elle s'assurant que le reste de ses coéquipiers dorment toujours. Visiblement c'est le cas, puisque tous ont toujours les yeux fermés. Alors elle se tourne vers sa sœur :

\- Afghanistan …

Surprise, Erin pose ses yeux sur elle et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Jennifer poursuit :

\- La blessure que j'ai sur le ventre. L'autre soir tu m'as demandé comment je me l'étais faite. C'est parti d'une simple mission en Afghanistan et ça s'est fini en kidnapping.

Surprise, Erin fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu es partie en Afghanistan ?  
\- Mission top secrète pour le gouvernement. Alors on m'a transférée sous un faux prétexte. Ni mon équipe, ni moi savions ce qu'il en était réellement …

Jennifer pousse un soupir, puis semble se perdre dans ses pensées :

\- J'étais là bas pour essayer de faire parler une femme, la femme d'un proche de Ben Laden.  
\- Et t'as réussi à la faire parler ?

Sa sœur l'informe que non par un signe de tête :

\- Enfin … Elle allait le faire mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps, elle a été tuée avant.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Une taupe au sein de notre groupe, l'informe-t-elle. On était en route et … une bombe a fait sauter notre véhicule.  
\- Et … à part cette femme, tout le monde s'en est sorti ?

Le cœur lourd, Jennifer secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Un type avec qui je travaillais s'est fait tuer dans l'explosion.

Erin dévisage sa sœur pendant de longues secondes. Elle remarque la difficulté de sa sœur à parler de ce sujet, mais elle remarque aussi et surtout son malaise.

\- Et toi … Tu n'as rien eu ?

Jennifer met un moment à répondre. Elle tourne d'abord son regard en direction de ses coéquipiers qui semblent toujours dormir, puis elle le tourne ensuite de l'autre côté, en direction du hublot.

\- Moi non, finit-elle par murmurer.

Erin fronce les sourcils, consciente de son sous entendu. Autrement dit, Jennifer s'en est tirée, mais une autre personne aurait été blessée voire … tuée ? Alors elle attend que Jennifer reprenne la parole… Et elle continue d'attendre. Mais Jennifer reste silencieuse, son regard toujours fixé à travers le hublot.

\- Jen' ?

Toujours aucune réponse. En apercevant les larmes perlées au bord des yeux de Jennifer, Erin comprend que le sujet est plus délicat et visiblement plus douloureux qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Elle se lève alors de son siège et vient s'accroupir en face de sa sœur :

\- Jen' ? répète-t-elle.  
\- … Mais l'enfant que je portais est mort …

Elle vient de finir sa phrase qu'elle a commencée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle a fini par le dire. Elle a fini par dire à voix haute ce qu'elle cache tout bas. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette révélation, Erin tente de trouver les mots. La seule chose qu'elle trouve à dire, c'est :

\- Tu étais enceinte ?  
\- Je l'étais, affirme-t-elle. Enfin je n'étais pas au courant en quittant le pays, je l'ai su quand j'étais en Afghanistan. Je n'avais pas voulu prévenir Will, je savais qu'il s'inquièterait, et je préférais lui dire la nouvelle en face.  
\- Will ?  
\- C'est mon ex-mari, m'informe-t-elle. On a divorcé peu de temps après mon retour au pays. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais aussi distante, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui parler de mon boulot … Enfin, tu vois tout ça quoi. Puis, plus le temps passait, et plus son comportement devenait … inapproprié. Et, il a fini par commettre les 2 erreurs irréparables : Coucher avec une autre et lever la main sur moi. Le jour même, j'ai demandé le divorce.

Erin écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre :

\- Il t'a trompée pendant que t'étais en Afghanistan ?  
\- Pendant et aussi après. Notre relation s'est détériorée à mon retour. Au début je pensais que j'en étais responsable avec tout ce qui s'était passé, mais j'ai vite compris que Will avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il était … autant sur moi, à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes.  
\- Donc … Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de l'Afghanistan ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement là bas ?  
\- Il y avait plusieurs taupes au sein de notre équipe … Enfin, à cette époque je l'ignorais. Une fois la mission de Ben Laden finie, j'ai réintégré l'équipe. Un agent avec qui je travaillais en Afghanistan s'est joint à nous. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était lui qui en avait fait la demande …

Erin l'écoute en silence, mais de nouveau Jennifer s'arrête dans son récit.

\- Et ce n'était pas lui ?  
\- Il me jurait que non, qu'on l'avait mis dans l'équipe sur un pur hasard. Je pensais qu'il me mentait, j'étais persuadée que c'était son choix …

Elle pousse un soupir, puis hausse les épaules :

\- Tout avait été manigancé pour qu'on se retrouve dans la même équipe. On détenait des informations confidentielles et plus qu'importantes …  
\- Alors ils ont fait en sorte de vous réunir pour vous kidnapper plus facilement ?  
\- C'est ce qui s'est passé, affirme Jennifer. Ils nous ont drogués et torturés pour qu'on parle. Pendant presque 24 heures …  
\- 24 heures ?

Jennifer pousse un léger soupir en acquiesçant :

\- Et ils sont arrivés, conclut-elle en jetant un bref regard à l'ensemble de son équipe.  
\- Tu as été séquestrée pendant 24 heures ? répète-t-elle choquée.

Jennifer esquisse un petit sourire :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais tellement shootée que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Erin fronce les sourcils, nullement rassurée par cette information :

\- Donc tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Ca va Erin, c'est passé …


	3. Chapitre 2

**Narrateur : Jennifer Jareau**

 _ **Lundi 2 juillet, 19h 20,**_  
 _ **Jet privé,**_

L'enquête est enfin finie. On a mis une semaine entière à régler cette affaire. Une affaire dans laquelle une mère de famille a voulu se venger des hommes, après avoir perdu la garde de son unique enfant. Alors sa seule manière d'avoir sa revanche, ça a été de torturer puis de tuer ces nombreux pères, et briser des vies de famille entières.

\- Et moi j'parie que tu bluffes …

Je tourne mon visage et je souris en apercevant Erin jouer contre Reid au poker. Ce dernier n'a visiblement pas digéré ses deux défaites contre ma sœur lors de l'aller. Il ne la lâche pas du regard, et mon sourire s'élargit plus lorsque je comprends qu'il essaie d'étudier avec minutie les expressions de son visage. S'il croit qu'il va arriver à lire en elle, c'est mal connaître Erin.

\- Bon, tu joues ? finit-elle par reprendre.  
\- Je réfléchis …  
\- Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu essaies juste d'examiner mes faits et gestes parce que tu veux savoir si je bluffe ou non, le coupe-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Mais tu peux toujours essayer …

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, et surtout de réflexion, Spencer finit par reprendre :

\- Je suis.

Derek – qui est assis à côté d'Erin - retourne une carte supplémentaire. Et la réaction de Spencer ne se fait pas attendre. Il pousse un long soupir qui en dit beaucoup sur l'état de son jeu :

\- Tu t'attendais à avoir une suite, mais malheureusement pour toi mon cher Spencer, à vouloir tout avoir, on finit par tout perdre.

Elle pose alors ses cartes sur la table, et en voyant l'air dépité de Spencer, elle rajoute d'un ton compatissant, et surtout moqueur :

\- Il aurait peut être fallu que tu te couches avant …  
\- Une double paire ? C'est tout ce que t'as ?! s'exclame-t-il effaré.  
\- En tout cas, c'est mieux que ce que tu as !

Elle lui adresse un dernier sourire, avant de se lever du siège :

\- T'en fais pas p'tit génie, reprend Derek, un jour t'y arriveras.  
\- Ce n'est que partie remise, surenchérit Rossi.  
\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Erin est une surdouée.

Emily se tourne face à lui, les sourcils froncés :

\- Hmmm … Toi aussi tu en es un, non ?  
\- Pas à cet extrême ! Mon QI n'est que de 187 ! Le sien est de 195 ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a été capable de deviner mon jeu?

Tandis qu'il continue son monologue, Erin me rejoint et s'installe en face de moi, ses yeux me fixant :

\- Bon … Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu m'la fais pas. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.  
\- J'suis juste fatiguée.  
\- Jen' …  
\- J'vais me reposer Erin.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser sur le sujet, alors je me lève de mon siège et regagne le fond de l'avion.

* * *

 **Narrateur : Erin Lindsay**

Je pousse un soupir en la regardant s'éloigner. Son attitude ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais depuis quelques jours déjà. Depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. Et quand elle ne peut pas m'éviter, c'est à dire quand elle est obligée de rester dans la même salle que moi, elle m'ignore ou me parle sèchement. Visiblement, elle a l'air de m'en vouloir …. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivée de Derek. Je le regarde les sourcils froncés :

\- Je peux ? me répète-t-il en me montrant les fauteuils.  
\- Euh ouais… Désolée, soupirais-je.

Il prend donc place et pose ses yeux sur moi:

\- Insomnie ?  
\- Je ne suis pas la seule apparemment, murmurais-je avec un petit sourire.  
\- Disons que la semaine a été compliquée…

Il me rend mon sourire, mais le sien se révèle bien plus attristé :

\- Comment elle va ?

Il tourne son regard en direction de Jennifer qui dort toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer :

\- Tu poses la question à la seule personne qu'elle évite depuis une semaine…  
\- J'ai entendu votre conversation la semaine dernière. A vrai dire, personne ne dormait.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. La situation est déjà assez tendue entre Jennifer et moi, alors quand elle va découvrir qu'ils sont tous au courant, elle va carrément me détester :

\- Elle compte démissionner quand ?

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 4 juillet, 22h 35**_  
 _ **Domicile de Jennifer Jareau,**_

\- TU LEUR AS DIT ERIN ! C'EST QUOI QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS DANS : MELE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES ?

Et j'ai eu raison de m'en faire, puisque Jennifer n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier que son équipe ait fini par apprendre sa décision:

\- C'est quoi ton souci sérieusement ? Tu débarques ici comme si de rien n'était, tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires, et ensuite tu vas voir mes collègues pour …  
\- Je ne suis allée voir personne ! m'exclamais-je. Ils étaient tous au courant, ils …  
\- Dégage !

Je la fixe, bouche bée, abasourdie par ce qu'elle me demande … ou plutôt par ce qu'elle m'ordonne :

\- DÉGAGE JE T'AI DIT !

J'ai donc pris mes valises et j'ai quitté son domicile. Je me suis ensuite dirigée à la première destination qui m'est venue en tête.  
Au bout de 20 minutes de voiture, je me trouve en face de sa porte. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette et la porte s'ouvre aussitôt.

\- Erin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je grimace en remarquant que la personne que je souhaitais voir a l'air d'être occupée.

\- Euh … J'suis vraiment désolée Derek, je … Enfin je ne savais pas où aller…

Il remarque instantanément que quelque chose ne va pas, puisque je le vois plisser le front :

\- Entre, me dit-il en se décalant.  
\- Ecoute, je ne savais pas que tu avais du monde, et …  
\- Entre Erin.

Il se saisit de mes deux valises qu'il embarque avec lui, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne me laissait pas d'autre alternative.  
Je pénètre donc à l'intérieur de son domicile et m'avance doucement jusqu'à que j'aperçoive les personnes présentes. Si j'étais gênée quelques secondes auparavant en sonnant à la porte de Derek, ce n'est rien comparé à maintenant lorsque je m'aperçois que l'équipe de Jennifer est ici, au grand complet.

\- Erin ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous, me dit alors Rossi.  
\- JJ n'est pas avec toi ? m'interroge Spencer.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je me dirige jusqu'au canapé et m'assois entre Rossi et Hotch. Derek nous rejoint au même instant, et me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- JJ n'est pas là ?

Je réponds par un simple hochement de tête négatif, sans rien ajouter. Je sais très bien que tous se fichent de cette réponse et qu'ils veulent simplement avoir des explications.

\- Erin ?  
\- Je vais repartir à Chicago, leur informais-je.

Mais je n'ai toujours pas répondu à leur question, et mon absence de réponse commence à les interpeller.

\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Elle croit que c'est moi qui vous aie informé de sa démission …

Remarquant les expressions perplexes et surprises que tous affichent, je suis dans l'obligation de leur dire la vérité :

\- Alors elle m'a virée de chez elle.


End file.
